Pressure control devices which maintains a pressure within a chamber constant have conventionally been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H03-291706. The pressure control device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H03-291706 detects the pressure within the chamber using a pressure sensor and controls the pressure within the chamber to a constant level by turning on and off the supply of gas based on the detected pressure and a set pressure.